<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Broken Heart, Transformation Begins by katanrock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111501">With a Broken Heart, Transformation Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock'>katanrock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, i guess, that's why I rated this teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal stared at his Master. “What? What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan sighed, dropping his hand. </p>
<p>“When did you last speak with Padawan Urwei?”  Cal stiffened in confusion. What did Knox have anything to do with this?</p>
<p>“Uh, I commed him a week ago. He was on Devaron. Why?” Cal felt deep sadness flow from his Master. “Did something happen on Devaron?” The longer Obi-Wan stayed quiet, the more worried Cal became.</p>
<p>“Three days ago, the Temple of Eedit was attacked.” Cal gasped. That was where Knox was! “The group was met with a new apprentice of Dooku’s.” Obi-Wan looked into Cal’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Cal. Master Halsey and Padawan Urwei were killed in the encounter, as well as all the men stationed there.” </p>
<p>Or, Cal realizes how much loss hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis &amp; Knox (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Cal Kestis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With a Broken Heart, Transformation Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master? What is it?” Cal entered their small living room area. They were rarely in-Temple, but the Force graciously granted the 212th some leave on Coruscant. For the first time, Cal and Obi-Wan lived in their designated apartment as Master and Padawan, Ahsoka and Anakin having moved out long before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat on the sofa. His hand gently caressed his beard. The man looked up at Cal’s voice. His eyes were creased, as if stressed. His bright blue eyes were dulled to a stormy grey. Without any words, Cal knew that something was terribly wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal made his way over to the sofa, bypassing the large loveseat towards his Master’s side. The man didn’t say anything for a long while, as if trying to figure out what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal stared at his Master. “What? What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan sighed, dropping his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you last speak with Padawan Urwei?”  Cal stiffened in confusion. What did Knox have anything to do with this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, I commed him a week ago. He was on Devaron. Why?” Cal felt deep sadness flow from his Master. “Did something happen on Devaron?” The longer Obi-Wan stayed quiet, the more worried Cal became.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three days ago, the Temple of Eedit was attacked.” Cal gasped. That was where Knox was! “The group was met with a new apprentice of Dooku’s.” Obi-Wan looked into Cal’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Cal. Master Halsey and Padawan Urwei were killed in the encounter, as well as all the men stationed there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...<em> what? </em> Cal’s mind reared back. All breath left his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, no, no, nonono. Knox wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. Cal shook his head in denial. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Cal tried to breathe, but his lungs weren’t responding. “He can’t be. You’re lying!” Obi-Wan moved slowly, reaching a hand out to comfort his Padawan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-We just talked last week. He-he can’t be dead!” Pressure was building up in Cal’s head. Large, hot tears gathered in his eyes, falling down his face in globs. The permeating smell of death that lingered months after Geonosis clogged his nose, and Cal gagged, willing the phantom memory to leave him alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Padawan-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Cal cut his Master off, shouting. He jumped off the couch, glaring at his Master. “The Council has got it wrong!” His voice was cracking, but he ignored his shaking body to continue his shouting. “Knox wouldn’t die! He wouldn’t leave us here!” Cal stormed away from the living room, slamming the door to his bedroom shut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal leaned back onto the door. He hiccuped, and aggressively wiped his face. He glared down at the floor. Knox wasn’t dead. Obi-Wan was lying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal reached through his mind towards his force bonds. The faint flicker of Tala, Cerria, and Val shone faintly next to the blinding light of his bond with Obi-Wan. He touched the space where Knox’s bond would be. Cal recoiled back. In its place was merely a charred, aching end. No light leading out into the universe. Nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t even notice the loss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a paper cut, the delayed pain lingered. Cal took deep breaths to try to soothe the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Force caressed Cal’s mind gently, a deep sorrow surrounding its presence. Cal desperately reached for it’s comforting current. Instead, the Force whispered, <em> the truth, the truth! </em> Any denial to the facts shattered in the face of the harsh reality the Force pulsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal crumpled to the ground, and sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the living room, Obi-Wan stared sadly at the door where the muffled shrieks of grief seemed amplified in the silence of the rest of the apartment. Obi-Wan sighed. He stood up, preparing some tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would wait for his Padawan. When he was ready, Obi-Wan would be there to help.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The funeral was two days later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of their friend group, only Cal was able to make the funeral. Cerria and Val were somewhere in the Outer Rim, while Tala was on an intelligence operation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal briefly wondered if they heard the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal walked into the courtyard with Obi-Wan, dressed in his best robes, head bowed. The night sky was peppered with dim stars, giving a soft glow to the small crowd. In the middle of the courtyard were two wooden caskets, with two fires burning at their sides. Cal didn’t dare look into them, for fear that it would drive him away. The two made their way towards the caskets, where Master Yoda stood, both hands resting on his gimer stick. His ears drooped in sorrow, yet he exuded a peace that soothed Cal’s fraying emotions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master Yoda turned at their arrival, touching Cal’s hand as they stopped next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One with the Force, Padawan Urwei is.” Yoda smiled softly at Cal. A lump formed in his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> One with the Force. </em> That’s what they all say. As if that could erase any pain of losing someone close. As if those plaintive words would ease the charred bond that now rested within Cal’s psyche. But Cal said nothing, merely bowing his head at the troll, and finally taking a look at the bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal wished he didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite their best attempts at cleaning the corpses up, the injuries sustained from fighting the apprentice were still prominent. Master Halsey’s body was riddled with bruises, and Cal could see lacerations peeking out from underneath the clean robes. Resting in his crossed arms was his lightsaber, scratch marks marring it’s metal hilt, speaking of the Master’s long life in the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knox didn’t fare much better. His vibrant green and purple lekkus were dull. His face also had deep bruises, mimicking his purple markings. A thick bruise wrapped around his throat, and Cal had to look away, forcing bile and stomach acid down. In his hands also rested a hilt of a lightsaber, one that Cal knew glowed a beautiful blue. It’s hilt, still carved with delicate swirls, was also scratched from use, but far from the wear of his Master’s. The difference in experience, and age, prominently shared to all the Jedi present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What kind of monster would kill so brutally? Cal didn’t dare think of the dead troopers left on Devaron, with no proper burial to see them marching off. If the new apprentice could brutalize Jedi this much, Cal couldn’t imagine the carnage done to the soldiers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the ceremony began. Each guest picked a small piece of wood, walking in a circle around the two caskets. At the fires, each person lit their respective fuel, before laying it down onto the casket. The cycle was repeated for the second casket. Soon enough, the courtyard was filled with ash, faces lit brightly. The caskets slowly burned, the bodies of the dead Jedi returning back into the Force. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the fires died down, Master Yoda stepped forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed, Master Halsey and Padawan Urwei will be.” Yoda began. “But one with the Force, they are. Fear death, we must not.” He bowed to the crowd, the other Jedi returning the gesture. With that, the Ceremony was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal stayed fixed in his spot, unaware of the dispersion of Jedi. He stared at the ashes of what used to be Knox. They talked just a week ago. Knox’s bright presence was still around a couple days ago. He was only fourteen. He shouldn’t have died. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knot formed in Cal’s stomach. None of them should have died. No clone or Jedi should be forced to die for a war they didn’t want, or didn’t have a choice in fighting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing they could do to avoid the war. They could only help as many survive to the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal would make sure that he could save as many lives as possible, at any cost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand landed on Cal’s shoulder. “Padawan?” Cal turned to see Obi-Wan gaze worriedly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know who Dooku’s new apprentice is?” Obi-Wan seemed startled at this question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do not.” He replied hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they sending someone out to find him?” Cal felt a burning righteousness settle into his stomach. Knox and Master Halsey deserved justice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Council has decided to send me and Master Skywalker to track the apprentice down.” Obi-Wan answered. Cal felt hope bloom in his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then that means I’ll be coming as well.” Cal stated firmly. Obi-Wan’s worried gaze changed to regret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Cal.” just as soon, the hope shattered. “I will not be taking you with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger replaced his hope. “Why?” Cal demanded. “I’m your Padawan. I’m supposed to go where you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cal-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Cal screamed, interrupting his Master once again. “That monster killed Knox! I need to come with you! If anyone deserves justice, it’s him!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan seemed unfazed at his outburst. Through their bond, Obi-Wan wrapped Cal in the soft glow of his presence. Cal struggled against it, pushing his Master away from his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cal,” Obi-Wan said calmly, staring straight into his eyes. “Is it justice you’re looking for, or revenge?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately, he wilted. He broke eye contact, glowering at the burning embers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s warming presence returned, and this time, Cal let him stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have just lost a dear friend. You are not in the right mindset to go after their killer. Stay here, and collect yourself. Allow yourself to grieve.” Obi-Wan laid a hand on Cal’s head. “When I come back, we’ll be going straight back to the front. Please, use this time to mourn.” A knowing smile flickered onto Obi-Wan’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal felt a twang of guilt. He had forgotten that Obi-Wan, too, lost someone dear to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave him a serious look. “Revenge isn’t the Jedi way, remember that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal took a deep breath, settling his righteous anger and vengeful feelings. He knew they weren’t completely gone, but they weren’t desperate to leap out. Obi-Wan smiled, seeing his words sinking into Cal’s mind, leading them both out of the dark courtyard, away from the ashes of Knox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal spent the next couple of days waiting for Obi-Wan to return. Despite his advice to meditate and let go of his anger, Cal found it hard to focus. Every time he tried to slip in a meditative trance, the sting of his broken bond with Knox flared up, nagging at Cal until he couldn’t ignore it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Cal floated back up to consciousness. This time, it only took Cal around 10 minutes to give up. He grunted, standing from his knelt position, when his comm went off. He waddled over, picking it up. He straightened his back as he read the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan was returning in a couple of hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal huffed out a breath in anticipation. Obi-Wan gave no indication about what happened on his mission to hunt the new apprentice. Cal could only hope that, if not caught, the monster got what he deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cal busied himself with preparing midday meal, and working on his classwork in hopes of distracting his mind, when the door whooshed open. From the door, Obi-Wan appeared, shoulders sagged. Cal stared expectantly at his Master, only for the man to shake his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were unable to apprehend the apprentice.” The regret in his voice was the last straw for Cal. A burst of fury flowed through Cal’s veins. With a snarl, he pushed out, flinging his work across the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Control yourself, Padawan!” The sharp tone cut through Cal’s turbulent emotion, and he froze. He lowered his arm, glaring at the carpeted floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I told you to let go of your anger, to accept and release your emotions into the Force.” Obi-Wan sniped. Cal turned his glare from the carpet up to his Master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’d be easier to do if I could actually meditate.” Cal growled. “I can’t focus! Every time I try, I can’t feel anything but the stupid, broken bond.” By the time Cal finished, he was full on screaming. He lifted his hands to his head, gripping his short hair. “It hurts so much! Why won’t it just go AWAY!” Again, Cal lost control, and the room shook as his loss of control temporarily levitated all furniture in vicinity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firm hands gently pulled his hand from his hair. Cal’s gaze fell to the ground. His outburst left him drained. All negative emotions seemed to have dissipated, leaving Cal tired and numb. He stared at his hands as Obi-Wan gently guided Cal to the couch, before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two cups of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sat in silence, Obi-Wan leaving Cal to slowly collect himself and keeping him company. With the tea all done, Cal decided to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry for the outburst, Master.” Cal mumbled, still looking down at his hands. “That was improper of me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while, Obi-Wan didn’t reply. Then, he set his cup down, standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come. Let me show you something.” Cal glanced up to see the kind face Obi-Wan usually reserved for when Cal was feeling lost and seeking guidance from him. Cal hesitated, before setting his cup next to his Master’s and following him out of their apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the hours since Obi-Wan returned, night had fallen. The Master-Padawan duo quietly made their way through the darkened halls of the Temple. Without the glimmering artificial light surrounding Coruscant, the Temple seemed to take on a new form. What usually was a sparkling, grand sight, is now muted and soft. Cal trailed behind his Master, faintly wondering where his Master was taking them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Cal recognized their path. Before long, the duo entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The glass ceiling that spanned the whole room allowed the faint glow of a moon and a couple stars to shine through, with some plants flowering under the night sky. As should be, they didn’t cross paths with any other Jedi as they slowly walked down the laid path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan veered them off from the path, slowly padding through tall grass and entering a familiar meadow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tree from Cal’s memory still stood proudly. With only the glow of the moon and stars, the place seemed much quieter. The leaves on the tree swayed gently, inviting the duo to make themselves comfortable. They both easily sat cross-legged, and Cal felt a wash of deja vu to the last time both were in this meadow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A happy memory buried amid the hardships of war. It felt so long ago that Obi-Wan asked him to be his Padawan learner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally settled, Obi-Wan reached into his pouch, pulling out two small bells. He laid them gently onto the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you go up the southern spire, where the Temple bell resides,” Obi-Wan began, “you’ll find that the whole room is covered in these small bells.” He gestured to the two bells that glinted in the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It used to be a tradition, where one would hang a bell when someone they loved died, and ring it in tandem with them letting go of their loss, though it has long since died out.” Obi-Wan stared into Cal’s eyes. “I thought that it’d be more fitting to do it here, a familiar setting, than the bell tower.” Understanding settled into Cal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” That was all Cal could say to his Master’s proposition. “Why are there two?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “Because it’s due time that I let go of my own grief.” Cal’s shoulder sunk, and he smiled grimly back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I still can’t handle the pain of the severed bond.” Cal muttered. “How am I supposed to let go when I still hold the reminders of his death?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached out, grabbing hold of Cal’s hand. “I’ll lead you through meditation. I’ll teach you to shield against the pain. And hopefully, it won’t hurt as much as it does now.” Cal sighed, before nodding in agreement to his Master’s plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the two settled into the Force, hand in hand. Cal felt the familiar wash of the Force pull him gently down into its currents. Cal slowly reached out, letting the wash of the Living Force wrap itself around him. From his periphery, Cal felt his Master. He gently reached out, and let the calming presence encase Cal like the warmth from tea spreading through his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Cal fell deeper into meditation, the glowing force bonds brightened in his mind. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through his head. He grimaced. He focused on the charred force bond, and he felt his Master linger on the edges of his shields. Cal breathed deeply, letting Obi-Wan in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately, Obi-Wan metaphorically took the wheel. He gently nudged Cal to focus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Focus on your happiest memories with Knox. </em> Obi-Wan whispered through the Force. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happiest memories with Knox. Cal wracked his brain. There were so many memories with Knox. He began sifting. When Knox kicked Val into one of the lakes in the gardens. Their laughter at one of Knox’s stories. HIs enthusiasm when he got the top score in class. When Knox was accepted as a Padawan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Good </em> , Obi-Wan encouraged. <em> Now, focus the Force onto the bond. Channel those happy memories. </em> Cal squeezed his eyes harder. With all his might, he gathered the Force, gently maneuvering it’s currents. He grasped his memories. Knox’s smile. His laugh. His love. His passion. The Force sparkled, and Cal felt the pain slowly dissipate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally felt the pain disappear, Cal released his hold on the Force. It dissipated, gently washing away any tension Cal had. His Master curled around Cal’s mind once, before retreating out of his mind. Cal raised his shields once again, letting himself float in the Force’s soft currents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, no mental pain came from the bond. In fact, Cal noticed that it’s end didn’t seem as burned as before. Like a burn wound, the blackened ends were gone, replaced by a scarred, but slightly more healed area. With a feeling of awe, Cal emerged from his meditation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan squeezed Cal’s hand. Cal squeezed back. From the darkness, Cal could barely make out his Master’s soft smile. He gestured to the bells on the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s put these up, shall we?” Cal nodded. The feeling of loss wasn’t gone. He doubted that he’d ever be free of the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But he was at peace. He’d finally accepted Knox’s death. And that was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stood up, each holding a silver bell. Secured to both bells were small strips of paper with Aurbesh written on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On one, Knox Urwei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the second, Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, Master and Padawan found a low branch, tying the bells to them. Grabbing the ends, they rang them simultaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ding. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am one with the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ding. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Force is with Me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ding</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re one with the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ding</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the Force is with me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ding</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone! </p>
<p>Sorry it's been so long. Uh, there's really no excuse. My motivation for this series has been on-off. For the most part, I haven't had the motivation to sit down and write. I'm more of an artist than a writer (shameless plug you can find me on instagram @katanrocksketches), so I've been spending much more time drawing than sitting down and writing these past couple of weeks. But, some people commented some super sweet things, and I finally pushed myself to write this.</p>
<p>Honestly, I kind of forgot that I wanted to write this. I planned for Cal to deal with Knox's death almost from the very beginning. It's why I made him one of Cal's crechemates. Unfortunately, I forgot about it, and I kind of wish I remembered it, just so I could've added Savage into Cal's Great Adventure. That would've made for a really interesting confrontation. But alas, it didn't happen that way. I do really like how this turned out, though. Cal may have healed a lot, but he's not fully over the death of Knox. Also, the title is a lyric taken from Sorrow by Sleeping at Last. I highly recommend their music!</p>
<p>I've been itching to write some post-Order 66 stuff. But I gotta get through the Clone Wars before I can start doing that. Since I've lost a lot of my motivation, I'm going to try and rewatch TCW again not only for inspiration, but to also begin working through how Cal would fit into some of the arcs. Here are some that I might write in the future:</p>
<p>Mortis<br/>The Citadel<br/>Rako Hardeen/Deception<br/>The Mandalore Plot<br/>Onderon Rebellion<br/>The Younglings<br/>The Lawless</p>
<p>Also, the inspiration for the bells is taken from Reputations by outpastthemoat! Their story is so well written, and there's one chapter left before it's done! (praying that it'll come soon after months of waiting) </p>
<p>Again, I might be gone for a long while. I'm planning on writing and finishing Your Training Has Begun. I've got two or three more chapters for that story. That'll also give me time to rewatch TCW as well. Anywho, comment, leave kudos, whatever! I'll see y'all (hopefully) soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>